1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the coupling art and more particularly to an improved detachable coupling arrangement for coupling a first body means to a second body means by utilization of magnetic force.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In many applications particularly those involving toys such as the coupling arrangements between toy cars of a train, trucks or the like, there have often been provided mechanical type couplings. Such mechanical type couplings have often incorporated a hook on one of the body means and a loop to the other body means. The two bodies were coupled together by linking the hook of one body means with the loop on the other body means. To allow for greater play value such hook and loop connections were also constructed to allow for manual detachment of the hook from the loop to provide for disconnecting the two body means.
However, in many applications it was found that some children, particularly little children, do not have the manual dexterity necessary to effectuate the desired mechanical connections associated with the coupling such as, for example, placing the hook in the loop of the abovementioned type of mechanical connection. Thus, many type of toys such as trains or other vehicles have a number of portions which are desired to be detachably coupleable together to allow for readily decoupling when desired could not be conveniently utilized by such children because of their dexterity limitations.
Further, the hook and loop type of connection as described above often resulted in unintentional decoupling when the relative positions of the first body to the second body were such that under the influence of gravity or other forces, the hook would unintentionally become disengaqed from the loop.